familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian and Quagmire's Relationship
Brian and Quagmire's Relationship is the relationship between Brian Griffin and Glenn Quagmire. At the beginning of the series, Brian and Quagmire were friendly acquaintances, who never had many extended interactions and only knew each other through their mutual friend, Peter. However, somewhere along the way, Quagmire grew to utterly despise Brian, in a burning hatred that first came to light in "Jerome is the New Black". Peter spilled the beans to Brian that Quagmire hated him, making Brian try really hard to get on Quagmire's good side in a series of attempts that all sadly failed. Quagmire eventually gave Brian a long-winded speech, illustrating why he hated him. None of these reasons came from things Brian did to affect Quagmire, personally. Rather, they came from Quagmire negatively judging Brian as a character. In summary, Quagmire saw Brian as selfish, thankless, perverted, egotistical, and boring. Brian didn't start to hate Quagmire until "Quagmire's Dad", when Brian slept with Ida Davis (Quagmire's transwoman father), not knowing who she was. Out of anger, Quagmire beat him up, getting Brian to start hating him back, beginning the bitter and ever-farmed rivalry they have now. Interactions Bango Was His Name, Oh! The first direct interaction between Brain and Quagmire when Brian asked Quagmire to take him and Stewie with him for his cross country tour. In the trailer, Brian and Quagmire had a nice conversation. Quagmire would eventually get himself chained to a motel bed by a crazy chick he was banging. Tired of waiting for his return, Brian went in there and saw what was happening. Instead of saving, Brian took the keys to the trailer and drove off with Stewie, leaving Quagmire possibly for dead. Meet the Quagmires Brian sat at the bar and drank beer with Quagmire and the rest of the Beer Bar Buddies. Former Life of Brian Brian sat at the bar and drank beer with Quagmire and the rest of the Beer Bar Buddies. Quagmire teased Brian by putting images in his head of his son, Dylan, getting hurt, causing Brian to worry and behave irrationally. The Man With Two Brians Brian was kicked out of the house and asked Quagmire if he could live with him. Quagmire accepted as long as he didn't offend the new chick he was gunna bang. However, when that chick came in, Brian openly expressed disgust over her disfigured appearance, causing her to cry and run away. Quagmire got mad at Brian for this and snapped at him and kicked him out of the house. Jerome is the New Black Peter mentioned to Brian that Quagmire absolutely hates him, which came as a surprise to him. Peter advised Brian to stay away from Quagmire, whereas not to get into any bad blood with him. Instead of heeding Peter's warnings, Brian tried to make amends with Quagmire and get the latter to change his mind about him or at least learn why he's so hated by him. Brian would make multiple attempts to try and reach out to Quagmire, but Quagmire would just give him the cold shoulder. Many of Brian's attempts at making Quagmire like him again would only piss Quagmire off even more. Brian would invite Quagmire out on a date and try once more to get Quagmire to like him again. Finally, Quagmire would give Brian a detailed description of why he hates him. The general gist of it was that he was egotistical, rude to his friends and family, misogynistic, opinionated, and above all things, boring. Quagmire left Brian to pay the bill as he stormed out of the restaurant, leaving his victim feeling bad about himself. Quagmire's Dad Brian was not invited to Quagmire's naval ball, unlike the rest of the Griffin family. Upon learning that Brian had sex with his newly transitioned dad, Quagmire became instantly horrified and pissed off. He would then march on over to Brian's house, bust in, and beat the living shit out of him in a very graphic and drawn-out manner. Although Brian was initially scared of Quagmire, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at him. However, Quagmire's overall excessive and unnecessarily brutal attack on him pretty much pissed Brian off. This eventually got Brian to finally hate Quagmire in return. As Quagmire left the house, Brian made sure that even though he was beaten, bruised, and bloody, he would still get the last word. Brian said to Quagmire, "Hey, Quagmire. I fucked your dad." and slammed the door. Tiegs for Two After striking out with Denise, Brian sought advice on dating women and saw that Quagmire had a dating class. Peter once again reminded Brian that Quagmire hated him and warned him not to go to the class but Brian needed the advice pretty bad, so he risked the awkward confrontation with Quagmire again. Quagmire was very cold to Brian and treated him like shit in his class by instructing him to hot on fat women and also feeding him false advice about being a dick to his date, causing her to dump him. Brian got revenge on Quagmire by going out with his ex-girlfriend, Cheryl Tiegs and making out with her right in front of his face. Quagmire got revenge on Brian again by going out with his ex-girlfriend, Jillian Russel-Wilcox. They went on a double date which soon turned into a fight. Both of the girls broke up with their respective boyfriends and left. Both being sad about being dumped, Brian and Quagmire had a heartfelt conversation. As Quagmire got into his car, Brian asked for a ride Quagmire smiled and unlocked his car door, giving Brian the false impression that he was going to let him go for a ride, only to drive the car away before Brian could get in and then drive back to run him over. 12 and a Half Angry Men Brian showed the courtroom the letter, addressed to him by Ida, from after she had sex with him at the Marriott. Quagmire was embarrassed and pissed when Brian showed this. When recreating the 12 way orgy, Quagmire instructed Brian to play the role of the ugly girl at the bottom. Forget-Me-Not Peter, Brian, Quagmire, and Joe all lost their memories. Since Quagmire and Brian didn't know each other, they didn't hate each other and were just casual friends. When trying to find out who they were, Brian sniffed his own poop on Quagmire's lawn, leading him to believe that he was Quagmire's dog and so he went to live with him. Quagmire was okay with Brian being his pet at first but Brian turned out to be really annoying, getting Quagmire to hate him again. Life of Brian Quagmire attended Brian's funeral and was on his phone the whole time, completely uninterested. Quagmire interrupted Peter's eulogy, by commenting on how David Ortiz kept swinging at curve balls. A Filler in Need Quagmire became good friends with Vinny, saying that he was much better of a dog than Brian. It's in the Yard Stewie assumed that Quagmire was the Car Driver that killed Brian and did an investigation on him. Brian the Closer The Heartbreak Dog Crimes and Meg's Demeanor Married ... With Cancer Con Heiress Adam West High Brida No Giggity, No Doubt Category:Relationships Category:Rivalries